


Emerald

by Silver Ink (SilverOwlCity)



Series: A Rainbow of Feelings [17]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 11:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19208542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverOwlCity/pseuds/Silver%20Ink
Summary: Emerald is the color of jealousy.





	Emerald

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Tony Stark and apparently have decided that jealousy and envy are separate things.
> 
> (Which I do actually believe.)

Emerald is the color of jealousy.

It’s never being as good as Captain America. Never being enough for his father.

It’s Pepper flirting with Killian like he’s not there.

It’s never being the favorite Avenger.

It’s being spat at and insulted after Leipzig while they defend a criminal.

It’s wanting to befriend the other Avengers, but always being just on the outside.

It’s watching how they act around one another and the pain in his chest knowing he doesn’t fit.

It’s seeing a couple unbothered on a date and knowing that will never be him.

Emerald is the color of jealousy.


End file.
